1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to writing instruments, and more particularly, to the barrel of a writing instrument in which the barrel includes a painted inner surface.
2. General Background and State of the Art
A writing instrument may comprise a pen, which includes a nub which contacts the paper, a reservoir which contains the ink, a feed which controls the flow of ink from the reservoir, and a barrel which holds the nub and feed on the writing end and protects the reservoir internally, and which enables gripping thereof and writing therewith.
Alternatively, a writing instrument may comprise a pencil, such as a mechanical pencil, which includes a tip which contacts the paper, an internal lead-pushing mechanism for enabling lead to be inserted therein and for enabling the lead to be pushed through the tip to enable writing therewith, and a barrel which holds the tip on the writing end and protects the internal lead-pushing mechanism, and which enables gripping thereof and writing therewith.
The barrel of a writing instrument, which is able to contain the other elements thereof, is generally tubular. It is also generally transparent, translucent, the color of the plastic or metal material of which it may be comprised, or it may have color or decorations applied to the outside surface thereof.
Therefore, there has been identified a continuing need to provide barrel for a writing instrument which includes paint applied to the inner surface of the barrel.